shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Daisuke/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Logan is considered to be among the elite members of the Mafia crew, since all of the members of crew are extremely powerful. Since he is a former Cipher Pol agent and managed to escape from even the CP9 themselves, he is considered to be very powerful and dangerous. He is rather a bare knuckle fighter and doesn't believe in using weapons, to prove that he is the strongest. He shows his true strength through his combat skills and his hand-to-hand. He had amazing speed to even match that of Rob Luci himself and the raw strength to even the likes of Jumbo and other figures. But with battle Logan uses his devil fruit powers as well, he places jinxes on the items and such in the area. Thus from that he can manipulate the battlefield to his advanagte. As the former leader of a Cipher Pol group, he is also highly proficient in soru. He actively uses his mastery of speed-related techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. His movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. Logan is shown to easily outmaneuver other's speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on the former's shoulder and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. It's been noted that his speed is reminiscent to teleportaion but Logan denies this fact. Aside from both his combat skills and his physical features to his abilities, Logan has proven to have a mind that matches his physical abilities. Logan's collected nature allows him to analyze and decipher most codes or puzzles with minor difficulty. He is also very adept in planning out one on one battles with powerful foes, often using their strengths as their own weaknesses to bring them down quickly. He is regarded as one of the most expert planners, as he managed to defeat Sima Sao Zhang one on one himself. Logan also seems to have a lot of connection, since he had started both his own pirate crew and underground organization. Logan knows many different kinds of people, ranging from money sources to even a devil fruit source. He had spoken of knowing a member of Senju Corporations and apparently this unknown member ranks highly up on the corp. latter. Fighting Style Logan's fighting style is rather unique, since he is able to place Jinxes on others and things. He is able to have a wide range of fighting styles, since he was a formed member of the Cipher Pol he naturally is used to fighting in different types of situations and against others. He seems to use his devil fruit powers and Rokushiki the most, he uses his combat skills and will refuse to use any kind of firearm weapon. Devil Fruit Main Article- Jinku Jinku no Mi The main strengths of the fruit as demonstrated by Logan, is that he is able to shot out a red lighting bolt like beam or touch anything. Thus whenever he had his target memorized he would be able to create a jinx for the target. Similar to the Mato Mato no Mi, Logan is able to have bad things happen to only those he had touched or have hit with his beam. This jinxing the target, many different things could happen. Such examples as Logan had touched the rifle of a marine and as the young marine had tired to fire the rifle it had back fire, thus breaking. So often this fruit has very good properties whenever it comes to battling. Logan also had shown to touch inanimate objects such as chairs and walls, thus he was able to create a jinx for it to break. So the person in the chair to fall or those in front of the wall it would fall over and crush the person. This fruit has shown to be extremely destructive whenever mastered. Haki Logan has stated that he is able to haki to a master level, Cosmo also confirmed this by stating that Logan is a triple threat when it comes to haki. Many think that he was meaning that Logan is able to use all three forms of haki. Rokushiki Much like Lucci, Logan has complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fights. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe injures to his opponents. With his complete mastery of Rokushiki, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Logan like Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with any opponent and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against them. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. *'Rokuogan Renda' (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages